Tactical Security Applications
Tactical Security Applications (known also as Tactical SA, TS Apps, and/or T★SA) was a private military service based on the planet Taradia. Tactical SA most commonly performed low-priority surveillance and security operations on the sparsely populated colonies of the First and Second Rims. During the 2580's, TSA operators were often employed by the United Nations Space Command to escort potential targets of insurgent hostility as well as perform acts of direct combat against rebel forces. This era would notably be the first, partly due to the recently established Charter of Privateering, where TSA operators would act as supplemental infantry forces to the UNSC rather than performing simple acts of light reconnaissance, patrol, escort, and garrison. Soon after the end of the Second Human Civil War, however, many of the bulky contracts between the TSA and UNSC ceased and Tactical SA, for the most part, returned to routine services. Formations Ground Element Main article: TSA Surface Enforcement Detail , ca. 2580.]]Tactical Security Applications' most prominent aspect is its surface detail. Since the company's formation in the early 2490's, the Surface Enforcement Detail has employed thousands of operators of varying backgrounds in missions ranging from supplemental law enforcement to direct combat against Loyalist-remnant forces. As with its naval counterpart, the SED falls under complete jurisdiction of Operational Command. The Surface Enforcement Detail was previously organized as two separate formations: a land army, known as Land Operations Brigade, and an air force of sorts, known as the Air Superiority Brigade. In 2521, the two brigades were united under a single designation as part of a downsizing of Tactical SA. When TSA more than doubled in size four years later, the SED remained intact and did not split into its two original components. The majority of Tactical SA's land forces are hired with some form of military or security-related background; this may range from law enforcement officers to retired members of UNSC special forces. Nonetheless, approximately twenty-five percent of all field operators are trained completely by and for Tactical's SED, a fraction which is noticeably higher compared to other PMC's. While many speculated this would be an obstacle to the company's overall capabilities, it would prove to be a sort of advantage; operators could be trained from the ground-up as TSA pleases. When the Logistics Fleet was activated in the 2560's, large portions of the Surface Enforcement Detail were reorganized into more mobile, versatile formations. This would allow them to travel along with naval assets between planets without creating loopholes in TSA's routine operations. New "transitional units," such as the 1st Mobile Garrison Outfit, were created with the sole intent of rapid insertion via the TSA naval fleet should issues facing a client arise. Equipment The Surface Enforcement Detail relies on a plethora of various articles of equipment, most of which being military-grade. Much of the material they use, while not necessarily surplus, is purchased directly from the United Nations Space Command to insure reliability and productivity. Small arms *MA5 series rifles *BR55 series rifles *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *NH30 rifle *Model 2558 Munitions Launcher *M335 Multiple Grenade Launcher *M519 Squad Assault Weapon *M9/Caseless Submachine Gun Subordinate Units Space Element Main article: TSA Logistics Fleet The TSA's first orbital forces were successfully put into active service as early as 2560. Two shuttles, modified to carry 20mm cannons, were launched to protect commercial vessels entering and exiting orbit from pirate activity over Taradia; both craft were employed directly by the Taradia Colonial Defense Force. Over the course of the next twenty-five years, Tactical SA would also expand not only to exercise deep space capabilities, but also to maintain a small fleet of blockade runners, radar picket vessels, and accommodating support craft. This fleet serviced nearly thirty planets, moons, and asteroids with routine security operations. Equipment Gallery File:Museum1.jpg|A corridor located within the TSA headquarters. File:Armor12.jpg|Special operators patrol an abandoned industrial park on Brimhaven, ca. 2586. File:TSA1.png|A TSA recruitment poster. Behind the Scenes *TSA was originally intended to be a small PMC of no more than thirty operators, though the author's imagination had other intentions.